


Первый официальный контакт

by Rina27



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina27/pseuds/Rina27
Summary: Как агент Фаулер в первый раз с автоботами встретился.Бета-ридер - Aksalin
Kudos: 4





	Первый официальный контакт

Уильям Фаулер смотрел в окно на стремительно летящую под вертолетом пустыню. Пилот вопросов не задавал, что вполне устраивало агента. Ему надо было как-то уложить в голове то, что он не так давно узнал.

Правительство неоднократно получало доклады от различных ведомств о странных делах, творящихся на территории страны. Все эти возникающие из ниоткуда автомобили и самолеты, которые в один день могли засветиться в самых противоположных штатах. Рассказы дальнобойщиков о странном Вестерн Стар, в котором словно нет водителя. Никогда не заходящая в кафешки дамочка на мотоцикле. Скорая помощь, которая никогда не ездит на вызовы. Истребители с неизвестной базой приписки. Были и еще машины разных марок, но с похожим поведением. Аналитики смогли вычислить, где у этих машин «центр». И его, Фаулера, направили на встречу с загадочной группировкой.

Аналитики предполагали, что имеют дело просто с группой людей, которые изобрели некий способ быстрого перемещения в пространстве. На возможное инопланетное происхождение машин указывали всего двое из них, но веры им было мало, поскольку они готовы были видеть происки инопланетян даже в отсутствии игрушки в пакете с хлопьями. Тем печальнее было осознавать, что они оказались отчасти правы. Отчасти — потому что даже им не пришло в головы, что машины и есть инопланетяне. Те двое все-таки считали, что машины отдельно, а инопланетяне отдельно.

Оказалось, что нет. Сейчас Уильям вспоминал, как он вошел в пещеру, будучи уверенным, что дело плевое. Его поддерживал взвод солдат, готовых кинуться на выручку в любой момент, поэтому он особо и не насторожился, что пройти смог так легко. Кто же будет кидаться на солдат безоружным? За все время наблюдения за загадочными водителями у них никогда не замечали оружия. Машины, которые он увидел в свете фонаря, практически соответствовали списку, полученному от аналитиков. Правда, не было видно «Астон Мартин» и самолетов, но если все пройдет гладко, то он скоро узнает, где они дислоцируются.   
— Я агент Уильям Фаулер, со мной военные. Выходите с поднятыми руками, — он направил свой пистолет на грузовик «Вестерн Стар». Ответом ему было молчание. Потом что-то щелкнуло и в пещере загорелся свет.  
— Выходите, — повторил Фаулер, переводя пистолет с одной машины на другую.  
— А то что? — насмешливо поинтересовался голос из мотоцикла.  
— Я прикажу атаковать вашу базу, — Уильяма несколько нервировал тот факт, что с ним разговаривал мотоцикл, но ведь дело всего лишь в микрофонах, верно?  
— Не надо никого атаковать, — «Вестерн Стар» немного отъехал назад. — Автоботы, трансформируемся.

Это было самое потрясающее зрелище, какое он видел в своей жизни. И даже немного жуткое. Машины раздвигались, распадались, перемещали отдельные сегменты своей обшивки, становясь похожими на людей. Чтобы увидеть их лица, Фаулеру пришлось задрать голову. И тут он еще и осознал, что пистолет против этих существ бессилен. И взвод солдат тоже. Только договариваться.  
— Кто вы? — осипшим голосом спросил он.  
Солдаты рядом еле слышно ругались; кто-то затаил дыхание, кто-то нервно теребил оружие.  
— Мы — автоботы с планеты Кибертрон. Меня зовут Оптимус Прайм, я их лидер. Справа от меня стоят Рэтчет, наш медик, Клиффджампер и Бамблби, наши воины. Слева — Балкхед и Арси, тоже воины, — бывший «Вестерн Стар» присел на одно колено, стараясь оказаться как можно ближе к человеку. От его голоса Уильяма пробирало дрожью до самого нутра.  
Автоботы кивали, как только лидер произносил их имя.  
— Воины? — Фаулер насторожился. Сердце заныло в нехорошем предчувствии. — Вы здесь все? А где тот, который выглядит как красная спортивная машина марки «Астон Мартин»?  
— У нас нет в отряде таких. У десептиконов — возможно, и есть одна личность, но я не слышал ничего о том, что они присоединились к Мегатрону на Земле, — маскирующаяся под мотоцикл роботесса махнула рукой.  
— О да, тебя всегда интересует только паук, — фыркнул тот, кого назвали Рэтчетом. — Если я хоть немножко что-то понимаю в составе десептиконов, то этот пижон — Нокаут, их медик.  
— За смерть моего напарника этот паук еще получит! — роботесса отошла чуть подальше, встав возле стены. Клиффджампер бросил на всех суровый взгляд и отошел к ней.  
— Не обращайте внимания, агент Фаулер, для него это болезненный вопрос, — покачал головой Оптимус.  
— Почему ты говоришь об Арси в мужском роде? — удивился он, а количество вопросов, которые он хотел задать этим автоботам, множилось с каждой секундой, а смотреть вверх становилось все неудобнее.   
— Извините, агент, мы еще только привыкаем к вашему языку, тем более, что учим его через глобальную сеть, — Оптимус протянул руку, приглашая зайти на нее. — Давайте мы вас посадим повыше, где и вам будет удобно, и нам, и мы ответим на некоторые ваши вопросы.

Агент Фаулер некоторое время смотрел на тускло блестящую в свете потолочных светильников ладонь гигантских размеров. Ему было страшно. Ведь этому Оптимусу Прайму ничего не стоило уронить его или сжать посильнее — и его, Уильяма Фаулера, просто не станет.  
«Агент Фаулер, это лейтенант Квебс, что у вас происходит? Прием», — в наушнике раздался голос командира оставленного снаружи еще одного взвода.  
«Все в порядке, лейтенант. Контакт состоялся. Ваша помощь не требуется», — ответил Уильям, приказал солдатам немного отойти назад и шагнул на ладонь Оптимуса Прайма.

Робот аккуратно придержал его второй ладонью и перенес на верх огромного металлического ящика, метра четыре высотой. На этом ящике агент Фаулер провел следующие два часа, беседуя с автоботами. Он остался с ними почти наедине, как они потребовали - лишь трое людей с оружием замерли у входа, с любопытством наблюдая за инопланетянами. Фаулер узнал о противостоянии с десептиконами. Узнал, что десептиконы добывают на Земле некий кристаллический энергон. Рэтчет даже дал ему крохотный образец этого самого энергона и кратко описал его свойства. Автоботы, как выяснилось, тоже ищут эти самые месторождения энергона, а заодно присматривают за тем, чтобы их противники не лезли к людям. 

Но чем больше агент узнавал, тем больше ему начинало казаться, что эта встреча — мастерски срежиссированный спектакль. Нет, в войну между фракциями, в поиски энергона и защиту людей от слишком рьяных поисков этого энергона десептиконами верилось легко, тем более что это не противоречило донесениям агентов. Но вот зачем трансформеры пошли на контакт с ним, если до этого успешно морочили головы полиции, ФБР и ЦРУ? Фаулер не был наивным даже в начале своей карьеры агентом особого отдела. И прекрасно понимал, что они явно чего-то хотят от правительства, если вышли из тени. Но сейчас никаких просьб или требований инопланетяне не выдвигали. Просто знакомились, травили байки и совершали экскурсы в историю Кибертрона и конфликта с десептиконами. 

— Как вы умудрялись быть в один день на разных концах континента? — задал еще один волнующий его вопрос Фаулер.  
— С помощью нашей технологии портального перемещения в пространстве, — ответил Оптимус.  
— И она, конечно же, очень секретная и вы ее мне не покажете? — хмыкнул агент.  
— Если вы думаете, что сможете ее повторить, то ошибаетесь. У вашей расы еще недостаточно высокий для этого уровень развития, — отозвался Рэтчет. — А увидеть, как оно действует — да не проблема. Но не сегодня. Ваше начальство уже требует от вас доклада, и, думаю, не стоит его сердить.  
— Я предлагаю встретиться еще раз, в этой же пещере, — Оптимус Прайм аккуратно спустил его с ящика. — О времени встречи напишите в своем твиттере или фейсбуке, мы прочитаем.  
— Сэр, мне тут передают, что ваш шеф только что звонил лейтенанту Квебсу, спрашивал, как дела и требовал отчет, — обратился к агенту молчащий до этого лейтенант его группы поддержки.  
— А подслушивать наши разговоры нехорошо, — нахмурился Фаулер, строго глядя на лидера автоботов.  
— Мы это делаем для нашей безопасности, а ваши секреты нам не интересны, — Оптимус поднялся во весь рост. — До следующей встречи, агент Фаулер. Будем ждать вашего поста для нас.

Они трансформировались и уехали, правда, не все. Арси осталась, хотя и ушла куда-то за нагромождение грузовых контейнеров.  
— Хотел бы я знать, что в них... — постучал по металлу кто-то из рядовых.  
— Это нужно Рэтчету и не дай Праймас вам что-то сломать из его барахла, — крикнула издалека Арси.  
— Пойдемте, — агент махнул рукой в сторону выхода.

Лейтенант Квебс отрапортовал, что из пещеры никто не выезжал. «Наверняка задействовали свой портал, пока я отвлекался на солдат, — с некоторой досадой подумал Фаулер, усаживаясь в вертолет и надевая наушники. — Что-то там точно сверкало, и эта Арси не зря скрылась...» Начальству агент кратко сообщил, что все прошло успешно и он по прилете сделает подробный доклад. И что обязательно нужно отправить этот доклад министру обороны и президенту, потому что дело касается безопасности страны. Судя по голосу, шеф не очень поверил в необходимость вмешивать первое лицо государства, но допытываться не стал, легко поняв намек о прослушке.

Доклад он отнес шефу уже поздно ночью. Тот долго читал, просматривал видеосъемку, перебирал снимки, потом закурил и с тоской посмотрел на Уильяма.  
— Ты отдал образец на исследования?  
— Как только вернулся в контору, но это явно займет больше времени, чем исследование бензина или чего-то в этом роде, — отозвался агент.  
— Что ты думаешь о них вообще?  
— Они явно выбрали меня для переговоров с правительством, — он выдохнул. — Раз уж только мне удалось вступить с ними в контакт. И они даже знают о существовании у меня твиттера, куда я уже год не заглядывал.  
— Мы подумаем над этим, — шеф затушил сигарету в пепельнице, аккуратно сложил снимки, подколол их в папку, встал и пожал Фаулеру руку. — Отличная работа, специальный агент Фаулер. Идите домой, отдохните. Завтра, вернее, уже сегодня, можете прийти на работу после обеда.  
— Спасибо.

Уильям не стал задерживаться в конторе, вышел и сел в свою машину. Прогревая мотор, он внезапно вспомнил слова Оптимуса, что трансформеры отлично маскируются под любую технику. Фаулер ослабил галстук и вытер внезапно выступивший на лбу пот.   
— Ты же не из них, да? — поинтересовался он у машины, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. Рассердившись на самого себя, он резко стартовал и поехал домой. Его машина никак не может быть кем-то инопланетным. Он же ее отлично знает!

Клиффджампер аккуратненько поправлял руль, не давая сердитому Фаулеру слишком уж резко поворачивать. Автоботы ведь не хотели лишиться человека, который идеально подходил для посредника между ними и местным правительством, вот Оптимус и приказал ему побыть немного машиной Уильяма Фаулера. Когда все решится, они честно вернут агенту его собственность. Но самому человеку об этом знать не стоит.


End file.
